Duty
by Gray Aibou
Summary: The childhood and teenage years of Hannah Allison House, Very short I know, but I like it. Hugh Laurie MEGA FAN ALERT!
1. Chapter 1

He had stared down into the gleaming blue eyes and softened immediately.

Her face was round and slightly chubby, her mouth ajar and smiling with pleasure. She reached up with her stubby fingers and tried to touch his face whilst giggling slightly. She was wrapped in a velvet blue blanket, its folds tucked around her thin haired scalp.

A tear left his eye as he smirked gently at his newborn child.

Though his heart fell slightly as he realized she would never know her mother.

Chase took his side next to him agonizing sorrow written all over his face.

"I'm sorry…" Chase murmured undoing his mask. "We did… all we could"

House ignored him and continued to stare into the face of the infant. Another tear forced itself from his eye and he wiped it away ashamed. He stood in the middle of the empty halls in the darkened hospital. It was the late hours of the night, and only he and Chase stood there.

"What will you do now?" Chase asked softly.

"What I have to do" House told him.


	2. Chapter 2

In her toddler years Hannah was a slight nuisance. She was adventurous and managing to fathom every lock her father set out for her.

He was very proud.

House had been at work a lot, but home enough to raise her properly.

Her first words had been "Dada," and even though this cheesy new experience sickened House, in a way he warmed to her.

Constant visits from Wilson ensured she got toys and lollies; he grew to be "Uncy Jimmy"

It was a sunny day when she sat on the chair, her eyes level with the table. She wore some bright red overalls with a sky blue top underneath. Her hair was a dark brown, her bright frosty blue eyes absent as she sucked on her green ice lolly.

The sun had streamed through the large window, providing light for House, who was scanning over some files. She sat quietly now at the age of four, polite and gentle, but with her fathers cheeky wit.

"Dad" Her soft voice mumbled.

"Mmmm hmmm" He said through his nose.

"How come I don't have a mum?" She said to him with her innocent eyes.

He looked up from his paper and peered down at her with the same eyes, only his were sharper.

They shared a moment where she saw into his soul, saw sadness she hadn't really seen in him.

"You're Mother" House said as he laid down the papers and bent to her level. "You're Mother..." He muttered softly as his voice trailed off.

"What was her name?" She asked curiously.

"Allison" he murmured covering up his despair "Allison Cameron"

Hannah nodded and stared down.

"Where is she?" She muttered.

House paused trying to find the right words. He did not believe in heaven nor hell, only life and the eternal darkness of death. He felt no point in trying to soften this; she had to be ready for the big bad world.

"She's dead" House said absently as he returned to his paper work.

Hannah looked up at him slightly annoyed. He knew she wanted info.

"How?" Hannah nagged.

"She died…" House began slowly. "She died when you were born"

Hannah furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. "So…She died because of me"

House sighed and grasped her gently be the shoulder.

"She loved you, and don't you ever forget that"


	3. Chapter 3

At six years of age Hannah noticed Dr. Gregory House was in play more than her father, most of the time he was deep in thought, swirling his cane around and sipping beer.

He still found time to educate her though.

He would sit in his favorite arm chair while she sat on the cough with her lined notepad. He had written out math's problems far exceeding her years. At first she got frustrated, yelled, cried and slammed herself in her violet painted room. But after about an hour of sobbing she crept out realizing that her tantrum hadn't scored her any attention.

He was still sitting in his chair fiddling with his cane, so she took up her spot again and tried her hardest to answer the questions.

She got them all wrong the first time.

But slowly after about six months she got a lot better, being able to add double and even triple digits in seconds. Multiplying and dividing even in decimals.

Being a doctor Gregory House had learnt how to spell those big long words of diseases and infections, so he chose to educate her with that next.

With the same formula over a couple of months she was spelling complicated off the top of her head.

Occasionally he'd tell her a random fact about medicines and illnesses, but what interested her more was his view on people.

No respect, no rules, no guidelines.

He told her some people had the notion that they could be nice to everyone and everyone would be nice back, be in harmony together, no one should lie or steal or cheat.

He had specifically said "Bullshit". If you want to get through this world you got to know all the tricks, plan ahead, and expect the worst. That way you'll pull through it quite easy.

Hannah had nodded and slowly she accepted this knowledge, picking out these types of people in her classroom, summarizing people before she even talked to them. She began to develop and quick tongue and sharp attitude and by the time she was ten, she had earned herself a reputation at her school.


	4. Chapter 4

At 12 Hannah was asking questions about _everything. _She just went to high school and already her teachers were fed up of her showing her teachers up.

She corrected every misspell and miscalculation, perfected her science teachers theories and had the strongest backhand in tennis than any other boy in her school.

Her hair was long and curly and she finally got her ears pierced much to her father's annoyance. They had a long argument, battling each others witty comebacks until House finally rolled his eyes and agreed.

She was put up a year with the year 9's, and she still proved to be better than most of them.

When it came to balls and formals she came only to see her friends, she dressed with small earrings and civilized clothing, not like most of the girls who were flaunting around is sassy boob tubes.

Wilson had been visiting more frequently and for the first time she got to actually meet House's whole team.

She had stepped into the room dressed in a short sleeved orange top and jeans. Chase was older now, his face now more mature and masculine. He shook hands with her, grinning stupidly and Foreman gave an odd sort of salute and continued to brew coffee.

Her father on the other and limped around to his office

Hannah smiled awkwardly. "He's like that…"

Foreman snorted, "We knew him before you were born"

"Why are you still here?" She asked them.

Chase shrugged. "Why not"

"I always pictured his employees would jump at the chance to leave" Hannah muttered.

Foreman and Chase just stared on in shock.

"What?" She asked.

"You just looked so much like your father" Foreman told her whilst stirring his coffee.

"I get that from Uncle James a lot" She retorted. She paused for a second and then began to talk.

"Did…Did you know my mum?" She ventured with gleaming eyes.

Foreman began to stir faster, hiding the pain that had brewed up in his heart.

"Yes" Chase said quietly. "I was there when she died..."

"Then you were there when I was born?" She pressed on eagerly.

"Are you kidding? I helped deliver you!" Chase exclaimed.

Hannah raised an eyebrow. "What was my mother like?"

"She had…Different views to what your father had" Foreman told the young girl "But they ended up together anyway"

Hannah looked away blinking back a few tears, she turned back grinning slightly

"Tell my dad I'm going to try the horrible cafeteria food he goes on about"


	5. Chapter 5

At 15 Hannah was a very witty individual.

Her hair was long and sleeked, still its dark brown though. Her eyes were bright blue and she was a fairy slim girl. Her arms were slightly muscled from playing tennis so often; she had already won three school tournaments. She had become a quite decent piano player, but not as good as her father.

The teachers had all decided to steer clear of her, giving her separate sheets of homework while she sat in class bored with the basics. She entertained herself by solving some riddles her father had given her in a book on her birthday.

Her father was older now and had lost some of his sharp and witty tongue. Wilson came over more often and the two would eat Chinese and talk of past experiences in the days where his leg was healthy.

House was turning 55 and soon he would have to retire from the hospital he had always worked in. He would roll his eyes complaining he was fine enough to do his job, but his leg was becoming wearier and had been warned he would soon need a wheel chair.

He of course wouldn't hear of it though.

Hannah had found herself a boyfriend named Jake. Jake was tall with spiked brown hair, he also played tennis but was in love with his band. He had a small piercing in his lips and sometimes came to school with scars on his wrists. He was 18, she was 15. It was meant to fall apart.

Hannah in her youth chose to ignore this and treated him like a god, went to parties with him and even started to drink a little.

House had talked to her one night outside after he had dropped her off one night in his flash navy blue car. He had warned her about him, told her that he knew guys like this and knew what would happen.

She shrugged him off; assuring him she was mature enough to handle him.

It happened at a party.

He pulled her up the stairs and into his room at a party. She wore a red top with small frills at its rim with a small crimson skirt that criss crossed over her thighs.

He had pressed himself against her, and he had shoved him way, Staring at him through blue eyes. "No Jake" She said firmly.

He went in for a kiss, again trying to make her fall against the bed. She began to struggle and he pushed down. She tried to shout but he covered her mouth.

It was lucky there was a metal lamp in his room.

It came in contact with his head with a shattering crash, he fell dazed onto the floor while she held up the hem of her skirt and dashed outside with teary eyes.

She felt betrayed, unloved and horrid, how could he?

She knew how her father felt about Stacy.

She felt dirty, she scratched her arms until they were red raw. It had begun to rain and when she finally managed to reach her front door she was hysterically and tired, and she collapsed sobbing into Wilson's outstretched arms.


	6. Chapter 6

After that Hannah never had a boyfriend and listened a lot more to her fathers advice, but one day he wouldn't be there anymore he had told her, _and you have to learn these things by yourself_ he said when he embraced her in a fatherly hug for the first time since she was 8.

She was 17 when it happened.

It was a blood clot in his brain.

She repeated the event over and over.

She had come in the door and he had been sprawled on the floor unconscious, his pulse had steadily disappeared as she tried and tried to revive her father.

Her tears had never ceased throughout the whole ordeal.

Dr Gregory House had died on the 19th of November 6.02 pm.

She had been there when he died.

She had been there standing next to Wilson and his employees, Wilson told her a woman over to the left was Cuddy, who had glistening wet eyes as the session was performed.

There were many people she had never seen standing at the funeral.

Patients, Patient's families, other doctors and a few odd family members

They laid there flowers by the small headstone.

It was bleak and grey but it read a few words in ebony writing.

_Gregory House_

_Hater, But Saver of Life_

_You_

_Will_

_Be_

_Remembered_

Every day she would visit the headstone and cry, but one day the tears would come no more

Wilson had stood by her that sunny day and faced her with bright eyes.

"What will you do now?" He asked softly as they left the cemetery.

"What I have to do" She told him through closed eyes.

--

When she received her medical diploma at college a few words escaped her lips.

"For you Dad"

_-αιвσυ-_


End file.
